


Unexpected

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Who is it? Are they a werewolf? A seelie? They’re not a shadowhunter are they?”Magnus laughed. “Nice try, Maia. You won’t get anything out of me.”





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> for day one of [Shadowhunter's Rarepair 14 Days of Valentines challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/170327178152/shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork-shadowhunters): blind date.

“Well, this is nerve wracking,” Maia commented as she paced back and forth in Magnus’ living room. “I mean, I’ve been on dates before but I’ve never been on a blind date, what am I supposed to do?”

Magnus looked up from the book he was studying, finger stopped on the page to keep his place. “Talk to them, get to know them. Do exactly what you would do on a regular date, Maia. It’s just that simple.”

“So you’ve done this before?” She asked, sitting down next to him. 

“No, but I’ve been on plenty of dates, Maia.” He waved his free hand, making a glass appear in Maia’s hand. “You look like you could use a drink.”

“I’m not getting drunk before meeting this person.”

“I said a drink, not five,” Magnus replied, going back to his book. “I’ll let you know that I’ve already met this person, and I like them.”

“Who is it? Are they a werewolf? A seelie? They’re not a shadowhunter are they?”

Magnus laughed. “Nice try, Maia. You won’t get anything out of me.”

Maia sighed and took a sip of her drink. “Can you at least tell me if they’re cute?”

“Incredibly,” Magnus replied, marking his spot with a bookmark once he heard a knock on the door. “I think that’s Isabelle now with them.”

“Wait, they’re coming here? I thought we were meeting at the restaurant? Magnus, what’s going on?” She asked, standing up and following him towards the door and almost running into him when he stopped suddenly and turned around.

“We just thought it would be better for the meeting to happen here,” Magnus replied, looking over Maia’s outfit. He fixed the collar of her jacket before touching the scarf around her neck. “You should take this off.”

Maia looked at Magnus for a long moment before reaching up and pulling it off, revealing the scars across her neck. He gave her a soft smile and opened the door, greeting Isabelle. “Ah, my second favorite Lightwood sibling,” He said, stepping aside to let her in. “And Aline, it’s quite a pleasure to see you again.”

Another shadowhunter walked in behind Isabelle and Maia found herself suddenly speechless. The woman was absolutely beautiful. When Aline spotted her, she smiled softly and held her hand out. “You must be my date. I’m Aline.”

“Maia,” The werewolf replied, shaking Aline’s hand. “I uh-Magnus said you were beautiful, but wow.”

Aline blushed, glancing down at the ground for a moment then saying, “You’re quite beautiful too.”

“Well I think you two should will have a great time tonight,” Magnus said, giving Maia’s shoulder a pat. “And since Isabelle vetoed portaling you to Paris for a romantic dinner, I’ve decided to give you girls a dinner here instead. If you would follow me.”

“I thought we were going to a restaurant,” Maia said, following Magnus up to the roof. Once they walked outside, Maia saw the table set out for two. Magnus waved his hands and the candles lit on the table and food materialized out of thin air. “Wow.”

“Wow is right,” Aline said, stepping beside Magnus. “You’re doing this for us?”

Magnus nodded. “Isabelle and I are going to go out shopping and will be back later. Feel free to stay as long as you like, or if this isn’t what suits you, you’re free to get into any restaurant in the area on me, just drop my name. They all know me.”

“This will be fine, Magnus, thank you,” Maia said, walking towards the table and holding a chair out for Aline. “Shall we, Aline?”

Aline smiled and Magnus quietly slipped out as the two girls sat at the table. “I definitely expecting this tonight.”

“Me or the food?”

“Both,” Aline replied, reaching for the wine bottle on the table. “I should tell you, I’ve never been with a werewolf before, or any downworlder.”

“It’s okay, I’ve never been in a relationship with a shadowhunter,” Maia replied, holding her cup out for wine. “Thank you.”

Aline smiled again and looked at the food on the table. “Shall we dig in?”

Maia nodded, placing a lobster tail on her plate. “So, Aline, I haven’t seen you around before. Are you new to the institute?”

“Transferred in a few weeks ago,” Aline replied. “The Lightwoods are like a second family to me, so I asked to be placed here.”

“I like them, Alec and Izzy,” Maia said. “They’ve been some of the best shadowhunters I’ve met, and Alec has become one of my best friends.”

“They are pretty great. So what do you do?”

“Me?”

Aline nodded. “Yeah, what do you do for work?”

“Bartending,” Maia replied. “Helps pay for the bills and college. I work at the Hunter’s Moon.”

“Jace tried to get me to go with him there a few times, I’m starting to wish I did, perhaps this date wouldn’t have been so blind.”

Maia chuckled softly. “I work there most nights, if you come in, I could give you a drink on the house.”

Aline nodded. “I think that I would like that, Maia. Thank you.”

As they ate their dinner, Maia found herself by how surprised by how easy it was to talk to Aline. Once they were done, Maia stood up and reached out for Aline’s hand, leading her over to the couch out there. She set her wine glass down as Aline sat down next to her, and Maia noticed how little space was between them.

“I was nervous about tonight, but I’m glad they did this.”

“Me too,” Aline replied, reaching out and touching Maia’s hand. “And I hope we can do this again sometime.”

Maia looked down at their hands and smiled, taking hold of Aline’s. “I would like that.”


End file.
